User talk:Boidoh
Explanation Okay I only did it twice and I didn't change what you wrote I just changed the picture. I changed it because it was to big. I wasn't trying to offend you or anything so just calm down. ~~Bluehero~~ Well you could just have puted the same image but make it smaller. Rockhopper Finding If you have found rockhopper post here with time date and place. Category:Boidoh making a category about yourself is not allowed. [[User:4th hale|''4th hale]] Date: 3rd May 2008 Time: 2:34 Am PST Place: Migrator [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 06:29, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Forgot Password I forgot my password and email so i wont log on. But i will always be here ofline!! Boidoh I Got An Advertisment I finally got the ad!! Boidoh videos how do you make videos User:Super24daisy Hello there! I'm Sk8rbluscat. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 00:44, 18 October 2008 (UTC) you are cool! Hello! I am Sk8rbluscat! You are COOL! -- Sk8rbluscatSK8RBLUTALK 18:21, 19 October 2008 (UTC) -- Sk8rbluscat|Say something 20:33, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Award I gave you this so you wouldn't be sad 'bout not having one. Pinguey2 20:36, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Friend Award Here i give you the freind award for being my freind in real life and in club penguin. Here's how to check your edits: Go to and type your user name. Check on the Club Penguin Wiki space. :) -- Sk8rbluscat|Say something 22:44, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Feel free to put it on your page! -- was here]]Jesus loves you and died for you :) :) Speak to me! 23:12, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I just changed signature. -- was here]]Jesus loves you and died for you :) :) Speak to me! 23:12, 19 October 2008 (UTC) You can just put it on your page! -- was here]]Jesus loves you and died for you :) :) Speak to me! 23:13, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Wait a sec... I will make you an award so you won't have to use my old one! -- was here]]Jesus loves you and died for you :) :) TALK -- was here]]Jesus loves you and died for you :) :) TALK 23:22, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Boidoh Award is to give to other people! You can give it to other people. I made it for you to spread around! I do have a neat signature, don't you think?? -- was here]]Jesus loves you and died for you :) :) TALK 23:28, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Dude, i don't know about you going on the wall. You are pretty active, but your impact on this wiki isn't supreme. Besides, if we do that, there would only be a few active users not on the wall.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:07, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry You currently are new and haven't made many edits. -- Happyface 00:38, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry You have to earn my respect before you get the award, and I barely know you! --Frighteningly tall hedgehogs!-BOOM! 06:44, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry You have to earn my respect before you get the award, and I barely know you! --Frighteningly tall hedgehogs!-BOOM! 06:45, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Re: You have 201 edits. DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 19:17, 23 October 2008 (UTC) I Am Back.. I am back i am not going to edit alot.. Visited your web! Note:I visited only 2 times. Another 5 is from other people in my country. I don't know who.--655653 11:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) More info You see, I was sick on April 4th, and I couldn't throw part 2 of my Igloo party. So this is a "sorry party" so that you can still party since I missed the party, you can come if you want to. [[User:Wonderweez|'Wonder']][[User talk:Wonderweez|'weez']] 17:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user page. Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 22:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Lego City Wiki Hi, i don't know if you still go on Lego City wiki, but I would like to adopt it, I am requesting that you give me admin rights, Please get back to me as soon asyou can, either here, Brickipedia, or on the Lego City wiki, thanks, [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ 'β'ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ'™']] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|'Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] hello what was the October crisis?-- VA VA ''' TALK 19:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Block Hi Boidoh, I blocked you after you messed up sdgsgfs' sandbox. It seemed to me you switched the border radius in purpose, but in case i misjudged this, and teh block was for no reason, i truely apologize for this case. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Template I apologize for this misunderstanding. I had to check first. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:42, August 16, 2012 (UTC)